wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiwony/6
ROZDZIAŁ VI Jeżeli pierwszy numer „Tygodnika Niezależnego” wywołał w opinii burzę, to to, co nastąpiło po drugim, można było nazwać tylko huraganem. W prasie zawrzało. Oba telefony redakcyjne stale były zajęte przez czytelników, wymyślających na czym świat stoi. Domaszko otrzymał kilkanaście listów pełnych obelg. Do Piotrowicza zgłosiły się dwie pary sekundantów, których ten bez ceremonii wyprosił za drzwi, oświadczając, że pojedynków nie uznaje, a protokołami jednostronnymi gotów jest odpowiednio się posłużyć, byle zostały spisane na niezbyt twardym papierze. Józef zamknął się w domu, kazawszy wszystkim mówić, że jest ciężko chory. W rzeczywistości nie był od tego daleki. Stan jego nerwów przeraził jego samego. Jakże gorzko wyrzucał teraz sobie lekkomyślność, z jaką zgodził się pozostać w „Tygodniku”. Nawet stary Piotr, spytany o zdanie, powiedział, że takie rzeczy drukować to nie po bożemu. O, teraz żadnymi siłami nie utrzymają go w tym wydawnictwie. Za żadną cenę. Piotrowicz jest wariat, wariat niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Wszyscy oni są kupą wariatów. Czyż wśród nich jest miejsce dla poważnego człowieka!? Zerwie z nimi natychmiast. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało. Nazajutrz odbyła się konferencja redakcyjna, tym razem u Piotrowicza, a ponieważ Józef posłał im kartkę, że jest chory i o niczym wiedzieć nie chce, Piotrowicz z profesorem, po konferencji, przyszli go odwiedzić. Obaj byli w doskonałych humorach. – Czy wiecie – zacierał ręce Piotrowicz – że dobiliśmy jeszcze osiem tysięcy egzemplarzy?! Zrobicie, kolego, majątek na „Tygodniku”. Józef otulił się w szlafrok i potrząsnął głową: – Nie. Ja mam już tego dość. Obaj panowie spojrzeli na siebie ze zdumieniem. – Wam naprawdę jest gorzej – z ironią odezwał się Piotrowicz. – Gorzej – potwierdził Józef – ja nie jestem stworzony do takiego życia. Teraz postanowiłem już nieodwołalnie, że się wycofuję. – Tralalala – zaśmiał się Piotrowicz – przejdzie wam to. – Dałem sobie słowo... – To je od siebie odbierzcie z powrotem. Cóż wy sobie myślicie, że ja jestem dudek, który zakłada pismo dla zabawy? Który... A zresztą nie będziemy teraz o tym mówić. Co napiszecie do następnego numeru? – Nic nie napiszę, ani jednego słowa – z pasją zawołał Józef. Piotrowicz podskoczył na krześle: – Tak?! – A tak. – Jak chcecie. W takim razie jeszcze dziś zwrócę wam wasze parszywe pieniądze i... – Panowie! – przerwał profesor Chudek – dajcie spokój dyskusjom. – Ładna dyskusja– oburzył się Domaszko. – Nie kłóćcie się. Ja wam ręczę, że dojdziemy do porozumienia. – Nie chcę żadnego porozumienia! – ryknął Piotrowicz. – Gardzę porozumieniem z ludźmi pokroju pana Domaszki. – Pan mnie obraża – zbladł Józef. – Obrażam i będę obrażał za takie świństwo, jakie pan chce mi zrobić... – Ja nie chcę robić żadnego świństwa i w ogóle podaję do wiadomości panie kolego, że świństwa robią często ci, którzy imputują je innym! – Panowie – załamał ręce Chudek – tracimy czas na pustą paplaninę. – Wychodzę – powiedział Piotrowicz i zapiął marynarkę na wszystkie guziki. – Gorzko zawiodłem się na was, kolego! Profesor przytrzymał go za rękaw: – Chwileczkę! Miejcież szacunek dla siwych włosów, jeżeli obaj nie macie rozumu. Zaczął tłumaczyć, reflektować, upominać. Swoje długie wywody ilustrował żywą gestykulacją. Ostrzegał Domaszkę przed takim nagłym zerwaniem, które opinia uczciwych ludzi potępi, ba, niektórzy będą podejrzewali, że ustępujący solidaryzuje się z atakowanymi przez tygodnik łotrami, że wziął może łapówkę za poderwanie finansowych postaw pisma. Z tymi rzeczami trzeba być ostrożnym. Z kolei uspokojony już Piotrowicz uderzył w nutę obowiązku obywatelskiego i wewnętrznych nakazów moralnych. I znowu zabrał głos profesor Chudek. Mówił, że Józef sam sobie robi krzywdę zamykając przed sobą drogę do rozwoju własnego pióra, które swym pierwszym odezwaniem się zrobiło tak dodatnie wrażenie... Kolega Piotrowicz – przerwał Józef – mówi, że to mydło. – Nie przesadzajmy, nie przesadzajmy – stanowczo zatrzymał go profesor – pan wie równie dobrze, jak i ja, że Piotrowicz nazywa mydłem wszystko to, w czym autor nie piętnuje nikogo. To jego sposób mówienia. A naprawdę... – Mówiłem szczerze – wtrącił Piotrowicz. – Wiemy, wiemy! Ja też mówię szczerze. Otóż telefonowała do mnie pani Krotyszowa i gratulowała artykułu o Słowackim. Jeżeli taka wybitna intelektualistka, jak ona chwali – to już nie trzeba komentarzy. Była zachwycona, a gdy powiedziałem jej, że autorem artykułu jest ni mniej ni więcej tylko potomek wieszcza, zobowiązała mnie, że pana przyprowadzę do niej na herbatkę. Pójdziemy tam pojutrze. Zresztą sam Alfred Umaniecki wyrażał się o tymże artykule niezwykle pochlebnie, co u niego jest rzadkością. Inni też mówili z uznaniem. Zaprzepaszczać swój talent dla paru anonimów i pomyj w brukowcach – to istny nonsens! Domaszko musiał przyznać mu rację. – Ale, widzicie panowie, ja do tych awantur wprost nie mam dość silnych nerwów! – Trzeba hartować wolę i trzymać się w garści – pouczył go Piotrowicz. – Więc powiadam – ciągnął profesor Chudek – jeżeli pan będzie nadal czuł się w obecnej roli źle, przecież nikt pana nie zatrzymuje. Ale tak nagle, z miejsca!... Nie, to byłoby tylko szkodzenie sobie samemu i sprawie. A chyba pan nie chce szkodzić sprawie, którą sam uznaje za dobrą? – Mowy nie ma – potwierdził Domaszko. – Więc widzi pan. Jesteśmy identycznego zdania i wszystko się ułożyło. Ma pan koniak? – Mam. – No, to każ pan dać. A czarna kawa jest? – W tej chwili każę zrobić. Gdy wychodził, usłyszał, jak Piotrowicz powiedział: – To bałwan. A profesor uspokajał Piotrowicza: – Pozbędziemy się go wówczas, gdy... Dalej nie słyszał, lecz i to go wzburzyło. Dobre ptaszki – myślał – pismo przecież jest moje. Jeżeli zechcę, to nikomu nie odstąpię i już. Panowie wypili kawę, po kilka kieliszków najtańszego koniaku, jaki Józef mógł znaleźć w domu, i wynieśli się. – A, pamiętaj pan – żegnał go Chudek – że pojutrze na piątą idziemy do Krotyszowej. – Z całą przyjemnością – zapewnił szczerze Domaszko. Zaciekawiło go bardzo środowisko, w jakim obracała się ta Pani, no i jej sąd o artykule. Zatelefonował do państwa Szczerkowskich, lecz dowiedział, że Lusi nie ma w domu. Poszła z wizytami wraz z wujenką. Nie miał nic do roboty. Zabrał się więc do pisania studium o paryskich latach Słowackiego. Znał wybornie przedmiot, gdyż ś.p. stryj Cezary zasypywał go lekturą o wieszczu, a i w swojej bibliotece miał materiałów w bród. Jednakże nie był usposobiony do pisania i odłożył pióro. Na kino nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Nagle przypomniał sobie to dziwne nazwisko: madame Ravanaka... Hm... Praga, ulica Stalowa 74... a mieszkanie?... Wyciągnął z palta zapomniany numer „Gońca Stołecznego” i odszukał ogłoszenie wróżki. Ostatecznie cóż zaszkodzi pójść? Nie dlatego, by miał wierzyć w te bzdury, ale ot, po prostu dla rozrywki, dla zabicia czasu. Pojechał tramwajem. Od przystanku trzeba było iść pieszo dobre dziesięć minut i dlatego zdecydował się nie zawracać. Jeżeli nawet u tej wróżki spotka kogoś, na pewno nie będzie to nikt znajomy. Skądże by! – uśmiechnął się do siebie. Na trzecim piętrze zapukał do drzwi, przez które dolatywał wesoły śmiech i krzyki dzieci. Otworzyła mu wysoka, przystojna kobieta o wydatnym biuście. – Czy tu mieszka wróżka Ravanaka? – Owszem. Proszę pana. Wprowadziła go do schludnego ubogiego pokoiku, zastawionego bambusowymi mebelkami, przypominającymi poczekalnię prowincjonalnego fotografa. Usłyszał po chwili jej dźwięczny głos: – Mamo, to do ciebie!... Człapanie pantofli, stukanie laski i do pokoju weszła wysoka, zgarbiona staruszka o małych czarnych oczach. Ruchem wielkiej damy wskazała mu krzesło i powiedziała: – Nie jestem wróżką, nie uprawiam szarlatanerii, nie daję zbawiennych rad. Spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Usiadła naprzeciw i mówiła głosem monotonnym i cichym: – Wyjaśniłam to widząc, że mam do czynienia z człowiekiem inteligentnym. Otóż jestem obdarzona pewnymi zdolnościami telepatycznymi i niejaką dozą tego, co potocznie nazywane jest jasnowidztwem. Za wizytę biorę dwadzieścia złotych. Proszę mi dać rękę. Józef wyciągnął rękę, którą ujęła końcami palców. – Co pan chce wiedzieć? Chrząknął niezdecydowanie. – Dobrze, więc powiem panu: na imię panu Józef, ma pan około trzydziestki, jest pan kawalerem. Posiada pan dość znaczny majątek, odziedziczony po krewnym, wuju czy stryju, który miał dużą brodę... – Po stryju – potwierdził oszołomiony Domaszko. – Jest pan kupcem, prowadzi pan dobre interesy... Dobre, ale... nie zawsze... czyste... – Co to znaczy? – zapytał Józef ze strachem. – Chce pan, bym mu powiedziała? – Proszę bardzo! – nadrabiał miną. – Powiedział pan proszę bardzo, a pomyślał: – kokaina. Czy tak? Zerwał się na równe nogi. Blady był i z niepokojem rozejrzał się dokoła. – Niech pan będzie spokojny – uśmiechnęła się – nikt nas nie podsłuchuje. Ja też jestem równie dyskretna jak ksiądz w konfesjonale. – Pani jest fenomenalnie... – Nie zawsze – przerwała mu – ale pańska psychika jest nieodporna. – Ja rzeczywiście pomyślałem, proszę pani, o kokainie, ale niech mi pani wierzy, że... – Że to pański wspólnik, chciał pan powiedzieć? – Wspólnicy – poprawił. – Cóż jeszcze chciał pan wiedzieć? Poruszył się na krześle: – Chciałem zapytać, czy... czy to nie pociągnie dla mnie przykrych następstw?... Zawahała się i kiwnęła głową: – Owszem, ale nie takie, jakich się pan obawia. Poniósł pan już pewne straty materialne i podobne czekają pana jeszcze. Poza tym nic panu nie grozi. Odetchnął z ulgą. – Jest pan zakochany w młodej, ładnej dziewczynie. Blondynka. Bardzo dobra. Poważna panna. – A ona? – zaczerwienił się Józef. – Nie wiem. Ale sądzę, że pana pokocha, jeżeli to już nie nastąpiło. – Czy... czy... pobierzemy się? – Wiem o tym tyle, co i pan, to znaczy nic. Na twarzy Józefa odbiło się rozczarowanie, więc dodała: – Uprzedziłam pana, iż nie jestem wróżką w pospolitym tego wyrazu znaczeniu. Mogę jeszcze panu powiedzieć, że w każdym razie aura pańska polepsza się. Obecnie ma pan wiele kłopotów z kobietami, a raczej z inną młodą panną i poza tym rodzinne... jakieś dziecko, którego ojcem nie jest pan... Ojcem jest ktoś daleki... Introligator z zawodu, pan o tym wie. – Tak – potwierdził – a mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, czy on ożeni się z matką tego dziecka? – Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że sprawa zostanie załatwiona ku pańskiemu zadowoleniu, a myślę tak dlatego, że, jak wspomniałam, aura pana poprawia się. Jeszcze ma pan zmartwienia z jakimiś drukowanymi rzeczami. I to minie. – Czy lepiej będzie, jeżeli zerwę z tymi rzeczami? – Chyba nie. Zresztą spotka pan w tych dniach kobietę i mężczyznę, którzy zaważą na pańskim życiu. Ona brunetka, a on rudawy. – Zaważą dodatnio? – Tak. Pomogą panu w pańskiej karierze. Jeszcze mogę powiedzieć panu dwie rzeczy: będzie pan żył bardzo długo i szczęśliwie, lecz nigdy nie będzie pan miał dzieci. Oto wszystko. Puściła jego rękę i wstała. Józef wydobył z portfela dwadzieścia złotych, położył na stole i skłonił się: – Bardzo pani dziękuję. Chciałem panią zapytać tylko, czy pani zna również moje nazwisko? – Nie. Zaśmiał się i ukłonił się powtórnie. Odprowadziła go do drzwi. Był kompletnie roztrzęsiony. Cóż za niebezpieczna kobieta! Brr... Wziął najbliżej stojącą taksówkę i pojechał do domu. Noc spędził źle. Męczące sny, w których mieszały się postacie wróżki, Piotrowicza, Mecha i Rosiczki, nie dawały mu spokoju i budził się kilka razy, zlany potem. W rannej poczcie znalazł długą, niespotykanie długą, ciemnobrązową kopertę, zaadresowaną dużym okrągłym pismem. Wewnątrz, na ćwiartce ciemnoniebieskiego grubego brystolu, napisano tymże charakterem pisma: „Barbarze Krotyszowej miło będzie widzieć Szanownego Pana na piątkowej herbatce w jej domu”. Następowała data. – Dziwny sposób zapraszania – pomyślał Józef i obejrzał to kuriozum raz jeszcze. W biurze czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Mech dostał fluksji i chodził z podwiązaną twarzą, co go robiło jeszcze wstrętniejszym. Jak na złość i on nie miał nic do roboty, bo rozsiadł się w gabinecie Domaszki, piłując go nudnymi uwagami o drugim numerze „Tygodnika”. – To jest, proszę pana, walenie głową w mur. Świat już tak jest urządzony i na to nikt nic nie poradzi. Ten kradnie i ten bierze łapówki. W każdym interesie powinien być przewidziany pewien procent na manko. I to właśnie jest manko. Świat jest mądrze urządzonym interesem. Pan sam należy do ludzi rozsądnych i dziwię się, że dał się pan naciągnąć na ten gips. Ja nie zmarnowałbym w tym złamanego szeląga. – Myli się pan – wzruszył ramionami Domaszko – to wydawnictwo daje mi znaczny zysk. Zatem jest w tym dobra kalkulacja. – Do czasu – machnął ręką Mech – do czasu. Póki ludzie otrzaskają się. – Zobaczymy. – Wiem z góry. Nie mówię, że nie można na takim tygodniku zarobić. Owszem. Tylko do tego trzeba wyrzec się innych skrupułów. Dużo można zarobić. – O jakich skrupułach pan mówi? Mech zerknął nań zza opaski: – Eee... Pismo takie powinno robić pieniądze nie na tym, co wydrukuje, lecz na tym, czego nie wydrukuje. – To znaczy? – A ot, wyobraźmy sobie, że teraz wchodzi tu taki facet, co ma takie pismo i powiada nam: – Panowie, wiem to i to o waszych machlojkach z kokainą. Jutro to wydrukuję. – Niech tak pan powie, to co my na to?... Oczywiście, zapytamy, ile będzie kosztować, żeby dał spokój? – To szantaż!– oburzył się Józef. Mech skrzywił się: – Z pana naiwny człowiek. Czy to nie wszystko jedno, jakie słowo, jaką nazwę przyczepimy do czegokolwiek? Można równie dobrze powiedzieć nie szantaż, lecz wzajemna usługa, rewanż, grzeczność za grzeczność. Ludzie nadużywają wielkich słów. To jeszcze przedwojenne przyzwyczajenie. – Nie, panie Mech, to jest kwestia uczciwości. – Uczciwości?... Zgoda, ale uczciwość też bywa różna. Przed wojną, jak kupiec dopuścił weksel do protestu, to mu już ręki nie podawano, a dziś? Kto dziś zważa na to. Taki Olbiński zrobił fikcyjną plajtę, okradł setki ludzi i mnie między innymi, a wszyscy mu się kłaniają, bo ma forsę i jak zechce, to temu i owemu odda. Może pan sam nie wita się z nim najuprzejmiej? – Ja! Ja to inna sprawa, ale taki Piotrowicz to zrzuci go ze schodów. – Bo głupi i będzie zawsze bez portek chodził. Wiele mu z tego przyjdzie? – Zachowa szacunek dla siebie – bez przekonania wtrącił Domaszko. – Swój własny?... Na zdrowie. Ale nikt durnia szanować nie będzie. Z ludźmi się żyje i trzeba żyć po ludzku. Bo niech pan weźmie na ten przykład... Na szczęście wszedł woźny i zameldował, że przyszedł inkasent. Mech wybiegł czym prędzej, a Józef zadzwonił do redakcji. Odezwał się doktor Żur: – A to pan, czym mogę służyć? – Chciałem prosić... panią sekretarkę – powiedział po chwili wahania. – Pannę Hejbowską?... – Tak. Chodzi mi o przepisanie na maszynie jednej rzeczy – skłamał Józef. – A to szkoda, bo panna Hejbowska dziś nie przyszła. Czy to coś pilnego? – Nie, nie... A co, chora? – Tak. Telefonowano od niej z domu, że leży i ma gorączkę – informował dr Żur. – Może wziąć zastępczynię? Zresztą jeżeli to nieduży kawałek, to ja sam panu przepiszę. – O nie, dziękuję panu. Już ja to w takim razie w swoim biurze załatwię. A panna Hejbowska poważnie chora?... Pytam dlatego – dodał pospiesznie – że jeżeli choroba ma ciągnąć się dłużej, to rzeczywiście dla wygody panów należałoby zaangażować zastępczynię. – Ee, nie. To jakieś zaziębienie. Niech się pan nie trudzi. Szkoda kosztów. Damy sobie radę. Jednak Józef był zaniepokojony i zaraz zadzwonił do państwa Szczerkowskich. Od służącego dowiedział się, że panna Lusia leży i że ma niedużą gorączkę. Kazał kłaniać się i wychodząc z biura wstąpił do kwiaciarni. Chętnie kupiłby wszystkie kwiaty i posłał Lusi, ale to byłoby nietaktem. Wybrał więc dziesięć kremowych róż i załączył bilecik z krótkimi życzeniami rychłego powrotu do zdrowia. Po obiedzie przespał się i zasiadł do pisania artykułu o paryskich latach Słowackiego. Pisanie szło mu żmudnie. Każde zdanie wydawało się zbyt niezgrabne, chropowate, pospolite. Kreślił, przestawiał słowa, zmieniał je, szlifował. Pragnął, by jego styl stał się niejako świadectwem kultury autora, by jego słownictwo nie dotykało szablonu, pozostając wciąż na wysokim poziomie literackim. Forma pochłaniała go całkowicie, a jednak wciąż nie był z niej zadowolony i starał się ją urozmaicić pięknie wykończonymi zawiłościami i subtelnością dygresji. Jeżeli chodziło o treść, unikał wszystkiego, co mogłoby uchodzić za chęć podrywania autorytetu dotychczasowych znawców romantyzmu i biografów wieszcza. Z rzadka posuwał się do uwypuklenia niektórych szczegółów, usuwał zaś wszelkie przyczynki dotyczące spraw poziomych, trywialnych, powszednich. Z bólem, ale bez wahania zrezygnował z podania własnego odkrycia, że wieszcz zaczął pisać „Króla-Ducha” podczas diety, jaką musiał zastosować po niestrawnym, a zbyt obfitym obiedzie u państwa Elantain. (Na pierwszej kartce wielkiego poematu wieszcz dopisał ołówkiem: „Przeklęte karczochy robią piekielne wzdęcie!”). Józef podał tylko, że nad kolebką myśli twórczej chybotała się jaźń poety w depresji psychicznej, aczkolwiek introspekcja genezy pierwszych strof arcydzieła w ich pierwotnym nawarstwieniu daje obraz wizji o potężnym wewnętrznym napięciu, do jakiego doszło po biesiadzie u państwa Elantain. W ten sposób Domaszko uniknął zbędnych, przykrych szczegółów, jednocześnie dając prawdziwym znawcom do zrozumienia, że wie o karczochach. Z tego był zadowolony. Najwięcej trudu wymagało ostrożne i delikatne zachwianie obelżywej dla wieszcza plotki, która, niestety, stała się zbyt popularna, a kwestionowała męskie zalety Słowackiego. Na razie Józef ograniczył się do niewyraźnych aluzji w związku z pobytem w Paryżu „Pani D.” Sapienti sat, a w przyszłości powróci do tych spraw niejednokrotnie. Właśnie kończył trzecią kartkę rękopisu, gdy odezwał się telefon. Dzwoniła pani Szczerkowska: – Lusia bardzo dziękuje za kwiaty, które sprawiły jej prawdziwą przyjemność. Pan, panie Józefie, jest naprawdę ujmujący swoją uwagą... – Ależ taki drobiazg, proszę szanownej pani. Jakże się czuje panna Lusia? – Czuje się nieźle, biedactwo, tylko nudzi się. Jeżeli pan nie boi się grypy... może by pan przyjechał trochę ją rozerwać? – Ja? Wcale się nie boję, proszę pani! Jeżeli tylko pani pozwoli, a pannie Lusi nie sprawię tym przykrości, przyjadę natychmiast. – Wprost przeciwnie – zaśmiała się pani Szczerkowska – nie sprawi pan Lusi przykrości. Nie sądzę, by prosiła mnie o zatelefonowanie do pana w celu samoudręczenia. – Ach, proszę pani, w tej chwili będę! – Ale może odrywam pana od pracy? – Bynajmniej, broń Boże, skądże. Już jadę. – Zatem czekamy. W ciągu pięciu minut Józef przebrał się, posławszy Piotra po taksówkę. – Kochana – powtarzał – pamięta o mnie! Nie mógł doczekać się Piotra i zbiegł na ulicę właśnie w chwili, gdy staruszek zajeżdżał rozklekotanym fordem. Domaszko nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zawiozę jej czekoladki, chyba nie będzie to źle widziane? Chciał zatrzymać samochód przed cukiernią, lecz przyszło mu na myśl, że tak zaraz po kwiatach czekoladki – to będzie nie comme il faut, trochę parweniuszostwa. Dał więc spokój. Lusia leżała w łóżku. Nie można tego nazwać tak prozaicznie. Leżała w bieli i w błękitach, w aureoli złotopopielatych włosów, a wielkie chabry jej oczu, jej nieziemskich oczu powitały go słodyczą swego czarownego spojrzenia. (Napisze o tym wiersz). Tak zapatrzył się na nią, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, iż trzeba przywitać się z panią Szczerkowską. – Moje uszanowanie pani – pocałował ją w rękę. Gdy Lusia podała mu swoją, a on ją podniósł do ust, obsunął się wiotki koronkowy rękawek, odsłaniając rękę aż do ramienia. (Nie, tego widoku nie zapomni do śmierci!). – Czy pani bardzo cierpi, panno Lusiu? – stał pochylony nad nią z miną na pół zachwyconą i na pół boleściwą. – Bardzo – potwierdziła z udawaną powagą – bardzo, bo Pan aż dziewięć minut dał na siebie czekać. – Dziewięć?! – jęknął Józef. (Boże! Ona liczyła minuty!). Daję pani słowo, że spieszyłem, jak mogłem. – O, to widać – powiedziała figlarnie. – Jak to widać? – Po pańskim stroju – roześmiała się. Sięgnęła na stolik przy łóżku i podała mu lustro. Józef spojrzał i krew buchnęła mu do twarzy. Jego piękna granatowa w białe kropki „muszka” żałośnie zwisała dwoma nie związanymi końcami na kamizelkę. Pozostawało tylko jedno: – zapaść się pod ziemię. Niestety, architekci budując domy, nie przewidują wszystkich sytuacji, w jakich mogą się znaleźć ich mieszkańcy. Dlatego nie robią w podłodze trapów, bez których zapadanie się jest prawie zupełnie niemożliwe. Józef czuł się zmiażdżony, skompromitowany i ośmieszony. Na szczęście przyszła mu z pomocą pani Szczerkowska: – Przypomina mi to pewną historię. Mój ojciec był pedantem, a słynął w całej okolicy ze staranności w ubiorze. Otóż na swoim srebrnym weselu zjawił się w salonie w ogóle bez krawata. Gdy to spostrzeżono, natychmiast połapał się w sytuacji i powiedział z największą powagą: – W Paryżu już od miesiąca żaden gentelman nie nosi krawata. Zapanowała konsternacja, a jeden z panów, lubiący uchodzić za wszystkowiedzącego, zapewnił, że i on o tym słyszał, lecz jakoś nie może zdecydować się na przyjęcie nowego kaprysu mody. Wyobraźcie sobie, moi państwo, że ojciec do końca wieczoru nie nałożył krawata. Natomiast przed kolacją widziałam już trzech młodych ludzi, którzy zdjęli swoje i schowali je do kieszeni. Oczywiście, nazajutrz było wiele śmiechu z tego powodu i jeszcze długo potem wspominano o krawacie ojca w całej okolicy. Józef stał bezradny z lustrem w ręku i uśmiechnąwszy się bez przekonania, powiedział: – Ale, jeżeli panie pozwolą, ja zawiążę swój krawat. – Nie, nie pozwolą! – zawołała Lusia. – Ja panu zawiążę. No! Niech pan się zbliży! – Doprawdy... – obejrzał się, czekając na aprobatę pani Szczerkowskiej. – Myślę, że Lusia zrobi to bez zarzutu – powiedziała starsza pani. Lusia usiadła na łóżku i wyciągnęła ręce (najpiękniejsze rączki na świecie!), a Józef pochylił się ku niej. Wąskie różowe palce chrzęściły cichutko jedwabiem krawata. Józef oddychał ciepłym, pachnącym powietrzem jej ciała, ciała fantastycznie bliskiego, niewiarygodnie dosięgalnego, oddzielonego od oczu cienką, białą tkaniną, która przecież nie jest dla jego odbiorników nerwowych żadną przegrodą. Czuł ją tak swoją, tak bezpieczną w jego bliskości. I pożądał. Pożądał nie kobiety, nie erotycznego uzupełnienia, lecz Lusi, tej czarującej istoty, jej obecności, świadomości jej egzystencji, pachnącej, ciepłej, wiosennej. Niczego ponadto nie pragnął, jak móc teraz uklęknąć tuż przy łóżku i nawet nie patrzeć, i nawet nie słyszeć jej głosu, a tylko wiedzieć, tylko zdawać sobie sprawę, że jest przy niej. Stał pochylony i marzył, że zawiązywanie krawata potrwa wieczność, a że i Lusia nie spieszyła się, trwało to, jeżeli nie wieczność, to w każdym razie co najmniej trzy minuty. – Ha! – rozłożyła ręce Lusia – zrobiłam panu takiego motyla, że no! – Bardzo pani dziękuję. – Niechże pan spojrzy w lustro! Józef spojrzał posłusznie i zobaczył w owalnej ramce twarz z bardzo głupim uśmiechem. – Nieprawdaż, wujenko, – domagała się uznania Lusia – nieprawda, że wspaniale? – Jak żyję nie widziałam podobnego arcydzieła – potwierdziła pani Szczerkowska – powinien pan, panie Józefie, odtąd stale przychodzić z rozwiązanym krawatem. – Rzeczywiście – bąknął i zamilkł. – Wcale się pan nie zachwyca – oburzyła się Lusia. – Ależ więcej niż zachwycam się! – zapewniał rozpaczliwie. – Ja... ja... ja nawet tej muszki już nigdy nie rozwiążę. – Będzie pan spał w niej? – Nie. Przetnę ją z tyłu i każę dorobić zapięcie. Lusia pokręciła główką: – Nie, tego nie lubię. Już wolę, by pan przychodził z nie zawiązaną muszką. Będę się poświęcała. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że jeżeli zechce zostać jego żoną, nie będzie potrzebował przychodzić. Wszedł służący. Panią Szczerkowską proszono do telefonu. Zostali sami i Józef wciąż stał nieruchomo przy łóżku. Lusia przyglądała się przez moment jego niewyraźnej minie, zaśmiała się i kazała mu usiąść na foteliku tuż przy łóżku. – Śmieje się pani ze mnie – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Nie z pana, tylko do pana – zrobiła zalotną minkę. – Panno Lusiu! – Co, panie Józefie? – kokietowała go. – Panno Lusiu – nie panował już nad sobą – pani jest taka dobra, taka szalenie miła, ja po prostu... no!... Wybuchnęła śmiechem. Jej świeże usta rozchyliły się, oczy zwężyły się, a ręce (najpiękniejsze ręce na świecie) wyciągnęły się do niego. – Panno Lusiu... Panno Lusiu... Pani nawet nie wie, jak ja strasznie panią kocham! – wyrzucił z siebie. Przeraził się swoich słów, gdy ujrzał ich skutek. Lusia zbladła, śmiech urwał się jak ucięty nożem, oczy otworzyły się szeroko i w ich kącikach ukazały się łzy. Jej rączki jakby zwiędły nagle w jego rękach, usta drżały. – Co, co pan powiedział? – zapytała nieswoim głosem. Cóż mógł zrobić? Musiał przecież powtórzyć! Ach, jak się ośmielił, jak znalazł w sobie tyle śmiałości, by ośmielić się na taką śmiałość... – Mówiłem, że kocham panią jęknął – bo cóż na to poradzę? Kocham panią do szaleństwa... Niespodziewanym ruchem wyrwała mu ręce i opadła na poduszki. Po policzkach ściekały łzy. – Boże drogi! Panno Lusiu! Panno Lusiu!... Lecz ona odwróciła się doń plecami i ukrywszy twarz w poduszce zaczęła płakać na dobre. Józef zerwał się po ratunek do pani Szczerkowskiej i z rozpędu omal jej nie przewrócił w drzwiach jadalni. – Panna Lusia... – zawołał. – Co się stało? – Panna Lusia płacze. Może pani... Ja doprawdy... – Jak to płacze? Dlaczego? – spokojnie pytała pani Szczerkowską, nie zdając sobie sprawy z ważności faktu, że ona tam płacze. – Ach, niech pani ją czym prędzej ratuje... To ja jestem winien, ja...– załamał ręce. – Spodziewam się, że pan jej nie zbił? Niechże się pan uspokoi. Co zaszło? – No, widzi pani, ja powiedziałem. To rzeczywiście... Ale ja nie przypuszczałem... To jest właściwie przypuszczałem... Ja odważyłem się... Boże drogi, powiedziałem, że... kocham pannę Lusię... – Straszne! – pani Szczerkowska udała zgrozę. – Właśnie... Ja, proszę pani, nie myślałem, że tym ją dotknę... czy obrażę. I panna Lusia teraz płacze. Mój Boże, co mam robić!? Pani Szczerkowska wybuchnęła serdecznym śmiechem. – Na pana miejscu wstąpiłabym do klasztoru. Niechże pan zaraz wraca do niej, może usłyszy pan radę, która panu bardziej przypadnie do gustu. – Kiedy ja doprawdy nie wiem... – bronił się i wyglądał z tym tak pociesznie, że pani Szczerkowską powiedziała doń tonem takim, jak się mówi do dziecka. – Niech pan idzie, to się pan dowie. Prawie przemocą wepchnęła go do pokoju Lusi. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku i uśmiechała się promieniście. Wszystko to było wysoce dziwne i skomplikowane, tym bardziej, że znalazł się z nią oko w oko, bez możności odwrotu, gdyż drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem klamki. Na dobitkę nic nie mówiła i tylko wciąż się uśmiechała zapłakanymi oczyma. Najpierw obraziła się na mnie, a teraz kpi z siostrzeńca ekonoma, który odważył się prosić ją o rękę – kalkulował Józef. Nieśmiało zbliżył się do łóżka i odezwał się zgnębiony: – Ja bardzo panią przepraszam... Pani tak płakała. Zakryła oczy długimi, wygiętymi rzęsami. – Nie ośmieliłbym się nigdy... Ale wydawało mi się, że pani mnie chociaż odrobinę lubi... A pani tak płakała. Jeżeli obraziłem panią... Potrząsnęła główką (najpiękniejszą główką na świecie) i zaprzeczyła: – Nie, nie... – Przestraszyłem panią moim niewczesnym... wyznaniem. – Ucieszył mnie pan, panie Józefie. Nie rozumiał: – po cóż zatem płakała? – Tylko nie spodziewałam się. Wiem, że zachowałam się jak gęś, jak głupia gęś. – Ale, broń Boże!– zawołał oburzony. _ Niech pan daruje... Ale pan teraz pewno zmieni zdanie o mnie – spojrzała mu błagalnie w oczy, a widząc jego rozmodloną minę, westchnęła z ulgą i powiedziała: – Mnie jeszcze nikt nigdy tego nie powiedział... – Czego, panno Lusiu?... – Że mnie...no tego, co pan. – Czyż pani mogła się nie domyślać? – zapytał patetycznie z nutką tragizmu. – Owszem, to jest myślałam, że pan mnie trochę lubi. A wujenka twierdziła, że pan też mnie kocha. – Jak to też? – zadrżał Józef – czy jeszcze ktoś panią kocha? – zbladł i poczerwieniał. – Nie!... Że ja... pana... Jak samotny dąb w szczerym polu pod naporem wichru chwieje się chwilę aż runie na ziemię, tak Józef Domaszko runął na kolana, może tylko z nieco mniejszym hałasem. Że też wcześniej, wówczas, gdy jej wyznawał swą miłość nie zdobył się na pomysł klęknięcia. – Panno Lusiu! Panno Lusiu!? – łapał powietrze – a czy to prawda?! Czy to prawda?!... – Wujenka mówi, że prawda – powiedziała, spuszczając oczy. – A pani?... – Wujenka nigdy nie kłamie. – Boże! W jednej chwili nabrał odwagi, chwycił jej rączki (najpiękniejsze rączki na świecie) i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami. – Niech pan usiądzie – poprosiła – mnie przykro, że pan tak... – Panno Lusiu, pani sobie nie może wyobrazić, jak ja panią kocham! Jaka pani śliczna, jaka dobra, jaka najcudowniejsza. Lusia słuchała i bardzo jej się to podobało. Czuła wprawdzie odrobinę rozczarowania. Czytała w jednej powieści, że bohaterka została natychmiast i doraźnie wycałowana przez bohatera, a pan Józef kontentował się rękami, nawet nie próbując pocałować ją w usta. – Czy pani naprawdę chociaż odrobinę mnie kocha, panno Lusiu? – Tak – skinęła głową. To jedno słowo było iskrą, która wysadziła nową prochownię najczulszych epitetów i entuzjastycznego podziwu. Weszła pani Szczerkowska i, udając, że nie widzi zrywającego się z kolan Józefa, zapytała: – Czy nie napilibyście się kawy? Po bardziej gruntownej koniugacji pewnego czasownika kawa doskonale robi. – Wujenko! – krzyknęła Lusia. Pani Szczerkowska oparła się o poręcz łoża i dodała z uśmiechem: – W moim wieku ma się już egzorcyzmy gramatyczne tylko w dalekim wspomnieniu. Jakże to idzie? Zaraz... zaraz... Ich liebe dich, du liebst mich...? Lusia spojrzała na nią roziskrzonymi oczyma i zakończyła cichutko: – Wir lieben uns. – Jak to znać świeżo odbyte wprawki! – poważnie oświadczyła pani Szczerkowska i rzuciwszy okiem na kompletnie zdetonowanego Józefa, dodała: – teraz przyniosę wam kawy. Wieczór ten był najcudowniejszym wieczorem od czasów pewnego wieczoru w Weronie, od którego różnił się in plus tylko tym, że tam Romeo musiał zadzierać głowę do góry, podczas gdy tu mógł spoglądać wprost w oczy Julii i w dodatku popijać kawę. Są noce bezsenne, spędzane przez ludzi w strasznych męczarniach. Zaliczają się do takich te, które następują bezpośrednio po wyjściu z druku nowego numeru „Tygodnika Niezależnego”, lecz są i takie noce bezsenne, jakie spędzają na najsłodszych męczarniach ci, którzy przeżyli wieczór tak piękny. Po takich nocach wstaje się w pełni nowych sił do życia, w doskonałym usposobieniu, bez cienia trosk. Józef o ósmej był już w „Polimporcie”. Mechowi powiedział kilka uprzejmości, zgodził się bez dyskusji na danie osobistego żyra na wekslu firmy, z maszynistką podzielił się spostrzeżeniem, że dzień jest piękny, w ciągu dwóch godzin załatwił całą korespondencję, na liście do Weisblata dopisał piórem: „Trzymaj się pan ciepło”, interesantów częstował papierosami i dowcipami, woźnemu wychodząc dał bez głębszej ku temu racji dwa złote na piwo i pojechał do redakcji. Piotrowicza jeszcze nie było. W pokoju, zajmowanym przez pannę Lusię, zastał profesora, mozolnie wystukującego coś na maszynie. – Cześć wiedzy! – zawołał kordialnie. – A, dzień dobry – nie odwracając się od klawiatury odpowiedział profesor Chudek. – Pamięta pan, że idziemy dziś do Krotyszowej? – Pamiętam. Byczo jest. – Co, wygrał pan na loterii? – z obojętną ciekawością zapytał profesor. – Tak. Główną wygraną – zawadiacko podał mu rękę Józef. – A uważaj pan na tę babę. – Na jaką babę? – No, na Krotyszową. – Bo co? Profesor myśli, że mnie ugryzie? – Możliwe. Wampir. Emanacja nadkobiecości, fluorescencja intelektualna. Łyka serca jak indyk gałki. – Nie ma obawy! – za głośno roześmiał się Józef i klepnął się po kolanie. Profesor Chudek odwrócił się, zmienił okulary i spojrzał nań ze współczuciem: – Był pan na śniadanku – zawyrokował – spiritus vini rectificativus cum kropelkis. Domaszko roześmiał się jeszcze weselej: – Myli się pan, coś lepszego. – Koniak? – Nie, nektar, olimpijski nektar! Ozon! Rosa zbierana z róż! Profesor znowu zmienił szkła, odwrócił się do maszyny i stuknąwszy kilka razy palcem, powiedział dobitnie: – Osiem zero cztery. – Numer telefonu? – zdziwił się Józef. – Tak. Niech pan zadzwoni. – A po co? – Tam pana poszukują. – A co to jest? – Szpital Jana Bożego – flegmatycznie wyjaśnił Chudek. W innym wypadku Józef obraziłby się śmiertelnie, teraz jednak uznał to za komplement i śmiał się na całe gardło: – Z profesora kpiarz!... – Idźże pan do stu diabłów, piszę artykuł, a ten rozbrykał się i przeszkadza. – Dobrze już, dobrze. Nie wie profesor co z Piotrowiczem? – Wiem. – No? – Ale nie powiem. Idź pan do Żura, on jest od informacji. A pamiętaj pan, że idziemy – rzucił za odchodzącym – wpadnę po pana o szóstej. Domaszko pokręcił się jeszcze po redakcji, porozmawiał z Żurem, lecz czas wlókł się nieznośnie. Przed pierwszą w żadnym razie nie wypadało jechać na Wilczą. Z nudów zabrał się do przeglądania dzienników. Przerzucał tytuły, gdy uderzyło go jego nazwisko w czarnym tytule większej wzmianki: – Znowu – jęknął. Wzmianka informowała czytelników, że „jak się dowiadujemy z wiarygodnych źródeł, wydawca «Tygodnika Niezależnego» tak gwałtownie zwalczającego import luksusowych towarów do kraju, sam jest pokątnie właścicielem wielkiej firmy importowej i robi kokosy na wwozie perfum, kombinerek jedwabnych i gumowych artykułów wiadomego użytku.” Wzmianka kończyła się paru soczystymi definicjami, a opatrzona była nagłówkiem: – „Pan Józef Domaszko – Katon od...gumowych towarów.” Szkarłat zalał tak do niedawna radosne oblicze Józefa. Boże! Jeżeli to trafi do jej rąk!... Na samą myśl zimny pot wystąpił mu na grzbiecie. Szczęściem był to lewicowy dziennik i do tego brukowy. W domu pani Szczerkowskiej na pewno nikt go nie czytał. Przejrzał wzmiankę powtórnie, przetarł czoło, gdy pochylił się nad nim doktor Żur: – A, czyta pan przyczynek do swojej biografii – zauważył. – Doktorze, mnie wprost ręce opadają – zajęczał Domaszko. – Co to pana obchodzi? – wzruszył ten ramionami – ani panu, ani pańskiemu „Polimportowi” to nie zaszkodzi. – Ależ to jest kalumnia! – No, nieścisłość. Nie jest pan pokątnym właścicielem, tylko wspólnikiem. Niech pan Bogu dziękuje, że nie wyszperali, iż pańskimi wspólnikami są Mech i Weisblat. Pan wie, że ten Mech to znany ptaszek? Józefowi przebiegło przez głowę, że jednak posiadanie w redakcji takiego wszechwiedzącego współpracownika ma też i swoje całkiem ujemne strony. – Nic nie wiem – skłamał. – Jak to? Nie słyszał pan, że to ten właśnie Mech był zamieszany... – Panie Żur – przerwał mu Józef – mnie z nim nic nie łączy oprócz interesów. I proszę mi wierzyć, że czy on był w co zamieszany, czy nie, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Wstał, zapiął marynarkę i dodał poirytowanym tonem: – Ja nie mam manii interesowania się cudzymi sprawami. – Myślałem, że on pana wprowadził w błąd... – No tak, poniekąd tak – zreflektował się Józef – przedstawiono mi go jako ze wszech miar porządnego człowieka. Poza tym osobiście nic takiego nie zauważyłem... Zresztą, będę panu wdzięczny za informacje, tylko teraz się spieszę... Do widzenia panu. Zbiegając ze schodów, przysięgał sobie, że teraz będzie unikał Żura jak zarazy, i że w ogóle musi rozstać się z całym tym parszywym tygodnikiem. – Diabli nadali! Miał jeszcze co najmniej dwadzieścia minut, lecz szedł prędko, by zagłuszyć swój nastrój. Wstąpił do kwiaciarni, wybrał cztery wspaniałe czerwone róże, zapłacił i starał się zmusić do myślenia o Lusi, lecz wciąż gnębiła go kwestia tygodnika. – Gotowi mi firmę zarżnąć i mnie z torbami puścić. O, tego już za wiele. Ponieważ do pierwszej brakowało jeszcze pięciu minut, przestał je na schodach. Lokaj przyjął go rozjaśnionym obliczem: – Moje uszanowanie panu. Panienka czuje się dziś lepiej. Bogu dzięki. – Może wstała? – Owszem, ale jest w szlafroku. – To proszę spytać panią Szczerkowską, czy panienka mnie przyjmie. – Proszę pana, może pan zaczekać w salonie, ale pani nie ma w domu, więc spytam panienkę. Nie czekał długo. Po kilku minutach weszła Lusia, zaróżowiona, promienna, wyglądająca przepięknie w seledynowym jedwabnym szlafroczku. Wyciągnęła doń obie ręce najśliczniejsze ręce na świecie. Ucałował je z rozczuleniem: – Jakże się cieszę, że pani lepiej, panno Lusiu. – Już prawie zupełnie jestem zdrowa. A to co? To dla wujenki? Wskazała róże, leżące na stole. Zapomniał o nich. – Nie, nie, panno Lusiu, to dla pani... Podniósł źrenice w górę i wypalił: – Przyniosłem je pani, by nauczyły się od niej, jak być pięknymi i jak należy cudnie pachnieć. Wybuchnęła śmiechem (najcudowniejszym śmiechem na świecie): – O! Więc musiałyby stale zmieniać swój zapach, gdyż ja wciąż nie mogę zdecydować się na stałe perfumy. Niech pan siada. Ja siądę tu, tyłem do okna. – Żeby światło nie raziło? – podsunął jej fotel. – Nie, nie to, tylko widzi pan, my kobiety już w pewnym wieku zajmujemy zawsze taką pozycję, by światło nie demaskowało zmarszczek i innych braków naszej urody. Śmieli się oboje. – Chce pan herbaty czy kawy? – Dziękuję, panno Lusiu, nie, chociaż kawę pokochałem na całe życie od dnia wczorajszego. – Kawę? Myślałam, że mnie – powiedziała z udawanym rozczarowaniem. – Panno Lusiu! Ja pokochałem wszystko, co w ten najpiękniejszy wieczór było przy pani. Pokochałem tę poduszeczkę, na której spoczywała pani główka, tę kołderkę, która otulała panią, to łóżeczko! Wszystko! – Zapomniał pan o Jaśku. – I Jasiek też!– dodał z zapałem. – No, a mnie? – dopominała się. – O! Panią od dawna i ja w ogóle nie wiem, czy to można nazwać miłością? To jest uwielbienie uwielbień! To jest szczęście! – Tak – zamyśliła się – to jest szczęście, panie Józefie. – Czemu pani, panno Lusiu, tak oficjalnie mnie nazywa? – powiedział ze skargą w głosie. – Więc panie Józiu... Nie... Panie Józku. Prawda? Pan Józek? To ładnie. – Nie lubię swego imienia, jest takie pospolite. – Jest częste, ale to nie znaczy – pospolite. Zastanowił się i pokiwał głową: – W ogóle, panno Lusiu, ja jestem pospolity. – Dlaczego! – oburzyła się – skąd pan to wziął! – Ano, niczym się nie wyróżniam. Kędy spojrzeć, takich jak ja, są miliony. Stał się nagle smutny. – Panie Józku, pan wymyśla niestworzone rzeczy! – O nie, panno Lusiu. Zresztą nie zależy mi na tym, by się specjalnie wyróżniać. – No właśnie! – Nie chciałbym, broń Boże, być takim na przykład Piotrowiczem. – O cóż więc panu chodzi, panie Józku? – O to, że pani to może nie podobać się. Kobiety lubią bohaterów – uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. – A! Mam pana! Więc pan tak jednym zamachem pakuje mnie pomiędzy miliony kobiet, a sam martwi się, że nie jest Napoleonem?! To ładnie! – O nie! Pani jest zupełnie inna niż miliony kobiet. Drugiej takiej nie ma i nie było na świecie. – Za to dostanie pan czekoladkę – powiedziała figlarnie i wstała. – Niechże się pani nie trudzi dla mnie! – usiłował ją zatrzymać. – Zaraz przyniosę. Po chwili wróciła z pudełkiem czekoladek. – Wybiorę dla pana, dobrze? – Cudownie! – Cóż pan dziś porabiał? Był pan w redakcji? – Byłem – sposępniał Józef. – O, proszę tę – wyciągnęła paluszki – to z ananasem. Józef nie cierpiał ananasów, lecz teraz był zachwycony, szczególnie tym, że jej mała rączka zręcznym manewrem ominęła jego rękę i załadowała mu brązowy smakołyk wprost na miejsce przeznaczenia, przy czym dotknęła aksamitnymi poduszeczkami palców jego warg. – Więc cóż w redakcji? – Ach nie. Nie mówmy o tym – westchnął. – Miał pan jakąś przykrość? – zaniepokoiła się. – Drobiazg – machnął ręką – zawsze są jakieś przykrości, gdy się ma do czynienia z ludźmi niezrównoważonymi. Ale dajmy temu spokój. Przy pani należy mówić tylko o rzeczach pięknych i miłych. Tak, tak... Wie pani, że dziś jestem zaproszony na herbatkę do pani Krotyszowej. – I pójdzie pan?– zapytała z nutką zawodu w głosie. – Jeżeli tylko pani, panno Lusiu, nie życzy tego sobie, to, oczywiście, nie pójdę. – Ależ bynajmniej, co znowu – zaprzeczyła żywo. – Jednak... – Nie, nie. To nawet bardzo dobrze, że pan tam pójdzie. Pozna pan wiele interesujących osób. – Więc pozwoli mi pani? Spojrzała nań z przykrym zdziwieniem: – Jak ja w ogóle mogę panu pozwalać lub zabraniać. Pan jest dziwny. – Ach, mnie chodziło o to, czy pani tym nie sprawię przykrości... Zaczął wyjaśniać, skąd w ogóle powstała myśl wizyty u pani Krotyszowej, lecz Lusia jeszcze długo nie dała się rozchmurzyć. Domaszko był zrozpaczony. Pragnąc dać ujście swemu rozżaleniu, zaczął opowiadać o przykrościach, jakie ma ze swymi wspólnikami w firmie. Są to ludzie nieokrzesani i na punkcie etyki pozostawiający wiele do życzenia. – Czy okradają pana?– zapytała. – To nie, przynajmniej, jak dotychczas, nie miałem sposobności zauważyć. Ale innych, klientelę... Muszę nieustannie kontrolować każdy ich krok. A to jest bardzo nużące i degustujące. – Czemuż pan nie rozstanie się z nimi? – Niestety jest to niemożliwe. – Ze względów finansowych? – Tak – potwierdził – i z prawnych. Lusia potrząsnęła głową: – Ale powinien pan to zrobić. Skoro nie wierzy pan w ich uczciwość, a ich sposób bycia razi pana, powinien pan dążyć do rozwiązania spółki. Znajdzie pan innych. Przecież uczciwych i sympatycznych ludzi nie brak. Józef zamyślił się. Nie miał ani cienia zamiaru przeprowadzania jakichkolwiek zmian w „Polimporcie”, ale słowa panny Lusi tak wybornie pasowały do jego stosunków z Piotrowiczem, profesorem, wszystkowiedzącym i wścibskim Żurem i z całą tą paczką zawadiaków. Tak, trzeba z nimi zerwać i koniec. Lusia ma rację. Każdy dzień zwłoki jest nonsensem. – Nad czy pan myśli? – Myślę, panno Lusiu, że pani mądrze radzi i że do rady pani trzeba się zastosować. – O! – zarumieniła się. – Pani w ogóle jest skarbem, na który ani w setnej części nie zasłużyłem. – Jestem zwykła gaś. Ależ tak! Pan nawet nie ma pojęcia jaka ja jestem gęś. – Jeżeli takie byłyby gęsi, to na ziemi byłoby mnóstwo aniołów – zapewnił rzeczowo. W przedpokoju rozległ się głos pani Szczerkowskiej i rumor przenoszenia jakiegoś ciężaru. Lusia zerwała się i zbladła. – Co to jest – przestraszył się – co pani? – Nic, nic... Boże drogi... – Panno Lusiu! Niechże pani usiądzie! Pani nie jest jeszcze zupełnie zdrowa. Opadła na fotel i zakryła oczy. – Może pani wody przynieść? Nie odpowiadała, więc chciał pójść do jadalni po wodę, ale ona zatrzymała go skwapliwie: – Nie, nic nie trzeba. Niech pan tam nie idzie! Usiadł przy niej i wziął jej rękę. Wciąż była blada i oddychała szybko. – Biedna, biedna wujenka – wykrztusiła wreszcie. Nie uważał się za uprawnionego do dalszych pytań, a nie wiedząc o co chodzi, milczał, lecz Lusia sama zaczęła mówić. – Z wujem znowu tak. To coś przerażającego. Już rok było dobrze, prawie rok... – Jakaś choroba?... – Nie, nie choroba... chociaż, czy ja wiem, to właściwie choroba. Z jej oczu ciekły łzy, a że nie miała przy sobie chusteczki, Józef pospiesznie zaproponował swoją, lecz Lusia odsunęła jego rękę: – Nie chcę, to zła wróżba. – Dlaczego zła wróżba? – zdziwił się. – Jest taki przesąd, że jeżeli się weźmie czyjąś chusteczkę, to się... z nim rozstanie. – O, panno Lusiu, więc pani nie chce rozstać się ze mną? Przyjrzała się mu z nie ukrywaną obawą i nagle chwyciła go za przegub ręki: – Panie Józku, niech pan powie, czy pan pije? – Jak to, czy piję? – No, czy pan lubi napoje wyskokowe, czy pan upija się? – Nie. Nigdy! Brzydzę się alkoholem – zapewnił szczerze, przypominając sobie śniadanie z Neumanem. – Ale pan pił? – pytała z niedowierzaniem. – Tak, piłem, ale już więcej nie tknę tego obrzydlistwa. – Przysięga mi pan?! – nastawała. – Czemu pani powątpiewa... – Nie, nie, niech pan powie, że pan przysięga! – Więc dobrze, przysięgam. Oparła się o poręcz i odetchnęła z ulgą: – Och, jak to dobrze. Ja nie potrafiłabym kochać człowieka, który może przemienić się w... bydlę. Umarłabym z rozpaczy, uciekłabym... – O, pani! – przyłożył ręce do piersi – teraz żałuję, że nie jestem nałogowym pijakiem. Pokazałbym pani, że z miłości dla niej potrafiłbym wyrzec się nałogu. – Niech pan tak nie mówi. On wujenkę przecież bardzo kocha. – Wujaszek pani? Tak, to... on się tak upija? Lusia skinęła głową: – Przychodzi na niego od czasu do czasu taki straszny okres. Lusia półszeptem zaczęła opowiadać. Była to najboleśniejsza sprawa tego domu. Pan Szczerkowski, człowiek niezwykłej zacności, obowiązkowy, pracowity, powszechnie szanowany i lubiany, od czasu do czasu dostawał jakiegoś straszliwego napadu alkoholowego. Pił wówczas po kilka dni z rzędu w najgorszych spelunkach na przedmieściach i dopiero policja odwoziła go w okropnym stanie do domu. W ostatnich miesiącach nie powtarzało się to, a teraz znowu... – Dlatego wujaszek później tygodniami nie pokazuje się ludziom, a biedna wujenka cierpi z tego powodu niezwykle, tym bardziej, że drży o jego życie, wujaszek bowiem ma wadę serca. – To rzeczywiście niesłychanie smutne... – zaczął Józef, lecz przerwało mu wejście pani Szczerkowskiej. Była uśmiechnięta jak zwykle, uprzejmie przywitała się z Józefem i przeprosiła go, że na chwilę musi zabrać Lusię. – Pan się nie obrazi, prawda? – Ależ, co znowu! Pani będzie łaskawa! – powiedział tak wylewnie, że pani Szczerkowska zażartowała: – Widzisz, Lusiu, że panu wcale nie zależy na twoim towarzystwie. Lusia uśmiechnęła się blado i obie panie wyszły. Józef siedział sam przez dobre pięć minut nasłuchując, i w wielkiej bieganinie, panującej w dalszych pokojach, usiłując wyłowić odgłos kroków nóżek Lusi (najpiękniejszych nóżek na świecie). Wkrótce usłyszał je blisko. Przyszła z mokrymi i czerwonymi rączkami: – Kompresy z lodu – wyjaśniła – wuj jest zupełnie nieprzytomny i wygląda jak nieżywy. – Najlepiej wezwać lekarza – poradził Józef. – Już i telefonowałyśmy. Zaraz przyjdą dwaj. Boże, mój Boże. – Czy ja – zaofiarował się – na nic przydać się nie mogę? – O, nie! Wujenka nawet nie przypuszcza, by pan się domyślał. – Hm... to może ja sobie pójdę... Najlepiej będzie... Lusia zrobiła smutną minkę: – Mnie bardzo przykro – powiedziała. – Tak, pójdę. Przeszkadzam tylko. Nie zatrzymywała go, więc ją pożegnał, całując mokre, zimne rączki (pomimo wszystko najpiękniejsze na świecie). – Ale jutro pan przyjedzie? – Ooo! – odpowiedział wymownie. Nie wiedział, co robić z czasem. Ponieważ w domu zapowiedział, że na obiedzie nie będzie, wstąpił do restauracji i zjadł porcję indyka. Przyszło mu na myśl, czyby nie odwiedzić ciotki Michaliny? Wziął dorożkę konną i kazał jechać na ulicę Freta, lecz w drodze rozmyślił się, wysiadł i wrócił pieszo do domu. – Był pan mecenas Neuman – przywitał go Piotr – i powiedział, że wpadnie za godzinkę. – A jak dawno był? – A będzie, paniczu, z pół godziny. – Niech go diabli wezmą. Piotr ze zgorszeniem spojrzał na swego pana, a Józef, trzasnąwszy drzwiami, zawołał z gabinetu: – Niech Piotr przygotuje mi wizytowe ubranie. Chodził po pokoju i mruczał. Na śmierć zapomniał, że to dziś jest ten przeklęty dancing, na którym ma się spotkać z Rosiczką. Właśnie z Rosiczką! Wybuchnął sarkastycznym śmiechem: – Cóż mnie ona teraz obchodzi! No tak, ale Neuman przyjdzie i trzeba mu to wyraźnie powiedzieć: – nie liczcie państwo na mnie, bo oświadczyłem się już o rękę innej panny. Właśnie kończył swą garderobę, gdy przyszedł Neuman, rozszczebiotany, swobodny, wesoły. Przyjacielsko poklepał Domaszkę po ramieniu: – No cóż tam, jak interesy? – Dziękuję mecenasowi. Pewno pan czytał?... No, ten nowy paszkwil? – Aaa... owszem. Panie Józefie kochany! I po co panu to wszystko? Pan jest młody i daruj pan staremu, ale niedoświadczony. Pluń pan na ten cały tygodnik. Józef spochmurniał. – No, no, pomówimy jeszcze o tym – zmienił ton adwokat. – Wpadłem tak po drodze dowiedzieć się, co u pana słychać? No i che... che... che... przypomnieć o naszym pakcie, che... che... che... Józef poskubał wąsiki: – Kiedy, widzi mecenas, ja... tego... Mam dziś bardzo ważne posiedzenie... – Jak to? – najeżył się Neuman. – No tak wypadło – rozłożył ręce Józef – redakcyjne posiedzenie niezmiernie ważne... Twarz Neumana zastygła w powadze. Józef czuł, że jest bardzo ale to bardzo nie w porządku. Znacznie lepiej byłoby powiedzieć wprost, że żeni się z inną, lecz jakoś nie mógł tego wykrztusić. Wytłumaczył sobie, że byłoby to nawet nietaktowne, bo czyż go ciągną do ołtarza? Przecież chodzi tylko o pogodzenie się z Rosiczką. Tak sprawa przedstawia się formalnie. – Ja mam posiedzenie o szóstej – zaczął – ale jestem pewien, że do ósmej, najdalej do dziesiątej załatwię się z tym... No i wówczas... Chyba nie będzie za późno? – Nie. Dancing jest do dwunastej – sucho powiedział Neuman. – Właśnie... hm... więc może wpadnę... – Panie Józefie! – położył mu rękę na kolanie – mówmy otwarcie. – Ależ proszę – zaczerwienił się Domaszko. – Otóż... Chodzi o to, czy pan ma w ogóle zamiar pogodzić się z moją córką. Jesteśmy mężczyznami i chyba stać nas na jasne postawienie sprawy. Tak, czy nie? – Ja bynajmniej, zapewniam mecenasa, nie mam najmniejszego żalu do panny Rosiczki. Przeciwnie, chyba nie wątpi pan, że żywię dla niej, jak i dla całego domu państwa, jak najserdeczniejsze uczucia sympatii. – Ale tak, czy nie? – Więc... tak. – Zatem przyjdzie pan do „Europejskiego”? – Przyjdę. – No, wiedziałem, panie Józefie, że się porozumiemy. Sługa uniżony. Do zobaczenia!... I cóż z tego – myślał Józef – przyrzekłem, więc pójdę, ale niech nie wyobrażają sobie, że coś na tym zyskają. Jednak nie był z siebie zadowolony. Zresztą i latanie z domu do pani Krotyszowej, od pani Krotyszowej do domu i z domu na dancing – to też go nie pociągało. Dlatego, gdy przyszedł profesor Chudek, zastał Domaszkę w kwaśnym humorze: – Cóż to – zdziwił się – pomyłka w numerze? – W jakim znowu numerze? – No, w loteryjnym. Z rana był kontent i rozdyndany, jakby mu kto w kieszeń napluł, a teraz nos na kwintę. – Daj pan spokój, profesorze. Mam dość zmartwień. – Tak? No więc przyniosłem panu jeszcze jedno. Wydobył z kieszeni pierwszą część artykułu Domaszki o paryskich latach Słowackiego. Część ta miała pójść w najbliższym numerze tygodnika. Gdy Józef rozwinął rękopis krew napłynęła mu do policzków: manuskrypt był bezlitośnie pokreślony czerwonym ołówkiem, w paru miejscach rozdarty. – Kto to zrobił – zaryczał – kto śmiał to zrobić? – Piotrowicz – niedbale wyjaśnił profesor – prosił mnie, by panu oddać i powiedzieć, że w tej formie rzecz nie pójdzie do druku. – Taaak?... A ja panu powiadam, że pójdzie! – To nie znasz pan Piotrowicza, panie Domaszko. Jemu i sam diabeł nie kazałby umieścić tego, czego on nie zechce. – A ja panu powiadam!... – pienił się Józef. – Powiadaj pan jemu, co pan mnie dziurę w brzuchu wiercisz. – To bezczelność! Piotrowicz pojęcia nie ma o tej epoce w ogóle, a wtyka tu jakieś idiotyczne znaki zapytania, jakieś uwagi... O, moi drodzy!... – Ale nudziarz z pana – stęknął Chudek – bierz pan kapelusz i chodźmy. Józef automatycznie wyszedł za profesorem i zrównał się z nim dopiero na ulicy: – A pan co na to powie – sapał – czy pańskim zdaniem jest dopuszczalne, by wydawcy, by właścicielowi... – To zależy od trzech rzeczy – przerwał Chudek – primo: co, secundo: komu i tertio: jak. Nie czytałem, nie wiem, słyszeć nie chcę. Stawia pan taksa? Józef kiwnął na przejeżdżający samochód. – Rynek Starego Miasta – rzucił adres profesor. – To pani Krotyszowa mieszka w Rynku? – No tak. Nie wiedział pan? Przecież to ona była główną inicjatorką polichromii. – Nie wiedziałem. – A uważaj pan tam na Bubę. – Na jaką znowu Bubę? – zdziwił się Józef, pomału opanowując swą wściekłość. – Buba jest koszernym blondynem płci męskiej. – Żyd? – Nie. – Więc dlaczego koszerny? – Hm... on jest koszerny. Rozumie pan: sporządzony według wszelkich zasad, reguł i przepisów. Nie ma w nim nic, co by nie było wskazane, zalecane, należyte. Arcydzieło. Józef wzruszył ramionami. Co go to obchodziło. Obecnie najważniejsze było: spotka tam Piotrowicza, czy nie, a jeżeli spotka, jak należy się wobec niego zachować. Przed pięknie wymalowaną kamieniczką wysiedli i weszli na pierwsze piętro krętymi schodkami. Nie było tu dzwonka, lecz trzeba było stukać pięknie wyrzeźbioną kołatką. Schody połyskiwały froterowaną posadzką, ale gdy znaleźli się w przedpokoju, Domaszko zdziwił się, że zarówno tu, jak i w dalszych, przez otwarte drzwi widocznych pokojach, podłoga była z szerokich do biała wymytych nie malowanych desek. Pokojówka, która im otworzyła, wyglądała równie niespodziewanie. Gdyby nie biały fartuszek, wziąłby ją za panienkę z pensji. Wyglądała misternie, subtelnie i pastelowo, a gdy oddawał jej kapelusz, spostrzegł, że palce ma wymanicurowane o różowych lśniących paznokciach. – Pani przyjmuje, oczywiście? – tubalnie zapytał profesor. – Tak jest, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała melodyjnym głosikiem. – A... czy jest pan Piotrowicz? – zainteresował się Domaszko. – Dziś nie będzie, proszę pana, właśnie telefonował, że musi nam zrobić zawód. To „nam” było powiedziane tak swobodnie, jakby ta mała przyjmowała gości wraz z panią. Pierwszy pokój, zastawiony niskimi szafami gdańskimi, robił wrażenie zakrystii, spotęgowane jeszcze widokiem szczerniałego średniowiecznego krzyża na ścianie między dwoma oknami. Drugi przypominał szynk norymberski z XIV wieku, wreszcie w trzecim, urządzonym w stylu weneckim, zastali panią domu, rozmawiającą z dwoma młodymi panami. – I przywiodłem go oto na pokuszenie – biblijnym basem ozwał się profesor, wskazując Józefa patetycznym gestem. Pani Krotyszowa w ciemnozielonej jedwabnej sukni, stylizowanej na krynolinę i suto obszytej koronkami, wstała i uprzejmie, ale bez uśmiechu podała Józefowi rękę, którą natychmiast cofnęła, gdy ten chciał złożyć na niej pocałunek. – Wybaczy pan, ale nie uznaję tego zwyczaju – powiedziała miękkim i dziwnie głębokim głosem – cieszę się, że mogę uścisnąć rękę znakomitego człowieka. – Szanowna pani zbyt łaskawa – nieśmiało zażartował, Domaszko – nie jestem znowuż aż tak znakomity. – Pan jest jedynym potomkiem mego ukochanego wieszcza – panowie pozwolą: pan Domaszko, wnuk Juliusza Słowackiego – pan Horyński, praprawnuk rodzonej siostry księdza Skargi, pan redaktor Swojski. Horyński, blady łysiejący szatyn o nalanej twarzy i krzaczastych brwiach, w milczeniu podał wąską i nienaturalnie wiotką rękę, redaktor Swojski uścisnął dłoń Józefa kordialnie. Był to bardzo przystojny, wysoki i smukły młody człowiek o miłym wyrazie twarzy i uśmiechniętych oczach. Wszyscy stali, gdyż pani Krotyszowa zajęła się wyszukiwaniem jakiejś książki na rzeźbionych dębowych półkach w niszy. – Chcę panu Domaszce pokazać rękopis „Balladyny”, na którym jego dziad narzucił piórkiem sylwetkę niewieścią – mówiła bardzo wolno swym zdumiewająco cichym, beznamiętnym głosem. – Przyszła mi bowiem myśl, czy nie jest to sylwetka pańskiej babki... – Zdaje się – wyjąkał Domaszko – że to jest niemożliwe, bo „Balladyna” była pisana jeszcze w Genewie... Natomiast moja babka poznała wieszcza znacznie później w Paryżu. Czuł się ogromnie zażenowany i gdyby nie otucha, jakiej dodawała mu obecność potomka Skargi, nie umiałby słowa z siebie wydobyć. Na szczęście przyszło jeszcze dwóch panów: poeta liryczny Wargus i reżyser Markes, uczeń Picassa. Pani domu przywitała się z nimi i zabrała Józefa do dalszego pokoju: – Nie znoszę tego tłoku – powiedziała bez uśmiechu – usiądziemy tu. Ten pokój robi na mnie bardzo przykre wrażenie i dlatego bardzo go lubię. Uważam, że przykre wrażenia zaostrzają w nas te funkcje intelektu, które nazywam wtórnymi. – To znaczy? – zaciekawił się Józef, rozglądając się po wygodnym, nowocześnie umeblowanym pokoiku z witrażami treści religijnej w oknach. – Funkcje wtórne – mówiła pani Krotyszowa – w mojej nomenklaturze oznaczają refleksy myśli świadomych na szarym miąższu podświadomości, przez co wydobywają z niej emanacje o niewiadomym podłożu nawarstwień psychicznych. A w czymże można znaleźć większą rozkosz, niż w męce wyławiania nie dających się uplastycznić emanacji drugiej naszej jaźni? – Mówi pani o rodzaju psychoanalizy? – usiłował połapać się Józef. – Nie, a raczej tak. W każdym razie nie we freudowskim tego słowa znaczeniu. W tej pracy zapożyczam się u fizyków, transponując ich metody poznawania atomów. Po prostu myśl świadoma spełnia tu rolę promieni „gamma”, którymi bombarduję złoża nieświadomej istności psychicznej, próbując oderwać od niej elektrony półmyśli i półdoznań drzemiące na dnie. Czy nie pociągało to pana nigdy? Czy nie szukał pan warunków najbardziej odpowiednich dla zagłębiania się w te otchłanie drugiego życia? Jest to sport jedynie pasjonujący i jedynie zdolny zastąpić tęsknotę człowieka do wiecznego poznawania. – Istotnie – przyznał Józef – poznawanie swej natury w jej nie uzewnętrzniających się cechach może pociągać równie silnie jak eksploracje nie znanych lądów, czy poszukiwanie nowych gniazd. – Bardziej – potrząsnęła głową pani Krotyszowa. – Stokroć bardziej... Mówiła, a w jej cichy, równomierny, skupiony głos przez niedomknięte drzwi wpadały hałaśliwe okrzyki profesora i śmiech reszty towarzystwa. Domaszko przyglądał się jej wąskim, subtelnym ustom, gładko zaczesanym włosom koloru hebanu i dłoniom o niezwykle długich i wąskich palcach. Było w niej coś niesamowitego, przerafinowanego, niemal perwersyjnego. W oczach szarych jak dwie wielkie krople rtęci, w nie poruszających się wargach zdawała się kryć jakaś niespodziewana, wulkaniczna siła. Przypomniał sobie, co mówiono o niej na Wilczej, i doszedł do przekonania, że wszelkie charakterystyki w stosunku do tej kobiety muszą być powierzchowne, przedwczesne i niewyczerpujące. Sam miał uczucie onieśmielenia. Z natężoną uwagą usiłował gonić myśli towarzyszki. – ... czyż zresztą praca w ogóle istnieje jako pojęcie filozoficzne – mówiła. – Wszystko zależy od zabarwienia emocyjnego i od kierunku impulsów. Czy woli pan Miscatta z jego teorią celowości? Co do mnie, rezygnuję ze skończonego poglądu w każdym zagadnieniu. Skończone, skrystalizowane poglądy są groźnym przeciwnikiem rozsądku, tego jedynego narządu, który pozwala nam kwestionować bezapelacyjnie wnioski rozumu. Gdybym nie obawiała się zbudowania paradoksu, powiedziałbym, że rozsądek przez swą irracjonalność daje właśnie gwarancję racjonalnego ustosunkowania się do wszystkiego, co leży w poznawalności, zmiennej przecież i ulegającej niezliczonym fluktuacjom. Józef był zmęczony. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy weszła panienkowata pokojówka z dwiema filiżankami zielonej herbaty. Postawiła tacę między nimi na niskim stoliku i zapytała: – Czy pan Domaszko, proszę pani, zostanie na seansie? – Nie, kochanie – po raz pierwszy uśmiechnęła się pani Barbara – dziś mamy przedostatni z serii renesansowej. Pan Domaszko zacznie z nami serię romantyków. Gdy dziewczyna wyszła, pani Krotyszowa wyjaśniła: – Mówiłam o seansach spirytystycznach. – Ach tak? – Pan nie interesował się spirytyzmem? – Jak dotychczas... – Polubi pan to. Ta mała jest świetnym medium. – Tak? Nie wygląda na to. – Żaden człowiek nie wygląda na to, czym jest w istocie. Nie zgodzi się pan ze mną? – No, nie zawsze. Nie w każdym wypadku. W każdym – powiedziała po chwili namysłu. – Mówię, oczywiście, o inteligentnym obserwatorze. Każdy człowiek eksponuje pewien swój obraz i ten, naturalnie, przy obserwacji odrzucamy jako sztuczny. Pod nim odnajdujemy ten, który wydaje się istotny, a nigdy nie bierzemy pod uwagę obrazu bezpośredniego, niezależnego od obiektu. – Czyli powierzchowności? – Tak. Ludzie uzewnętrzniają swą treść w najbardziej prymitywnej powierzchowności. Spojrzał na nią. – Wiem, o czym pan myśli. – Chyba nie – uśmiechnął się. – O mojej powierzchowności? – Tak – przyznał. – I cóż pan widzi? – O, definicja byłaby zbyt trudna. – Jednakże, w głównych zarysach? – nalegała. – Doprawdy nie potrafię – jąkał się – robi pani na mnie wrażenie bardzo egzotycznego storczyka. Zaśmiała się cicho: – Kiedyś, gdy poznamy się lepiej, pozna pan jego zapach. Nie wiedział, jak to ma rozumieć, więc milczał. – Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, do jakiego typu badaczy pan należy? – Pod względem?... – Metody. Czy kraje pan oglądany przedmiot na drobne części, szukając w jego morfologii odpowiedzi na to, czym on jest, czy bierze pan sumę wrażeń w całości. – To zależy od obiektu. Do pokoju wszedł redaktor Swojski: – Nie mogę znaleźć papierosów – powiedział takim tonem, jakby pani domu była winowajczynią. Józef wydobył papierośnicę, a pani Barbara westchnęła: – Zostawię panów samych. Mam przecież obowiązki. Swojski usiadł na jej miejscu i puszczając misterne kółka dymu zaczął: – Właściwie mówiąc, od dawna chciałem pana poznać. – Bardzo mi miło. – Słyszałem o panu wiele. – Zapewne od Piotrowicza. – O nie. Tego, co mówi pan Piotrowicz, nigdy nie biorę serio. Czy pozwoli pan, że będę otwarty? – Ależ proszę. – Uważam pana Piotrowicza za człowieka wielkich zalet, ale narwańca. – O, co to, to tak – westchnął Józef. – Zdaje się, że pan ma dostateczne powody, by być mego zdania? – Nie poskąpił mi ich. – Tak, to narwaniec i ma pasję do sądów apodyktycznych. Przyznam, że dziwiłem się temu, że pan jemu powierzył prowadzenie swego pisma. – Tak się złożyło. – Z pańskiego wyrazu twarzy wnioskuję, że nie uważa pan tego „złożenia się” za specjalnie korzystne dla siebie. – Powiedziałbym nieprawdę, gdybym zaprzeczył. Swojski podciągnął nogawki świetnie zaprasowanych spodni: – Jeżeli pan nie czuje się zbyt uszczęśliwiony towarzystwem Piotrowicza – powiedział podnosząc brwi – nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan z nim pozostaje. – Bo i ja nareszcie przestałem rozumieć. Dlatego też postanowiłem raz wreszcie z tym skończyć. – A... więc wylewa pan Piotrowicza? – Jak to wylewam? – No, daje mu pan dymisję? Domaszko szeroko otworzył oczy. Rzeczywiście nie rozumiał, co Swojski ma na myśli. – Przecież pan jest wydawcą „Tygodnika”, pan jest właścicielem tego pisma? – No tak, dotychczas jeszcze jestem, niestety. – Dlaczego zatem nie ma pan pozostać nim nadal? – Bo mi obrzydło, bo mam tego powyżej uszu – zirytował się Józef niepojętnością Swojskiego. – Ależ panu obrzydło nie pismo, lecz sposób jego redagowania – i dodał po chwili: – najprościej zatem zmienić ten sposób. – O, proszę pana, zmienić sposób jest nie sposób. – Więc usunąć Piotrowicza, a powierzyć kierownictwo redakcji komuś, do kogo ma pan zaufanie. Józefowi nigdy to dotychczas na myśl nie przyszło i teraz był wprost oszołomiony prostotą sytuacji. Naturalnie! Jest właścicielem Tygodnika” i w każdej chwili ma prawo Piotrowicza usunąć. Tylko, że zrobić to... – Widzi pan – zaczął – właściwym założycielem jest Piotrowicz. – Za pańskie pieniądze – podpowiedział Swojski. – Za moje. Ale... to poza tym mój kolega szkolny. Ja po prostu nie umiałbym, nie zdobyłbym się na to, by jemu tak prosto w oczy powiedzieć... Nie, panie, machnę na to ręką i koniec. – Bardzo się panu dziwię. Przede wszystkim byłaby to dobroczynność i to dobroczynność na rzecz człowieka, który nadużył pańskiego zaufania, nieprawdaż? – Oczywiście, nadużył. Gdybym wiedział, co on będzie wyprawiał, grosza bym nie dał. – Właśnie – przytaknął Swojski – po wtóre nie znam cyfry pańskiego majątku, ale sądzę, że w każdym majątku taki dochód, jaki daje pański tygodnik, nie może być pozycją do pogardzenia. Nakład jak na nasze stosunki bardzo duży, a ma wszelkie szansę dalszego wzrostu. Poza tym powinny przyjść ogłoszenia, które obecnie Piotrowicz wystrasza. – Ja myślę, że wystrasza! Kto zechce dać ogłoszenie do pisma tego rodzaju?! – Otóż to. Tak się przedstawia strona materialna. Pan daruje, że ośmielam się wtrącić w jego sprawy, ale jako fachowiec... – O, bardzo pana proszę. – Zatem, daruje pan, ale wręcz szaleństwem byłoby wyrzekanie się takiego przedsiębiorstwa. A teraz jeszcze cała strona moralna, ideowa, kwestia ratowania placówki kulturalnej! To nie można zlekceważyć. – Ma się rozumieć – rozłożył ręce Domaszko – lecz ja tego nie zrobię, wprost nie potrafię przyjść do Piotrowicza i powiedzieć: – wynoście się. – No, nie potrzebuje pan sam. Może pan komuś powierzyć wykonanie tej misji. Któż zabroni panu dać plenipotencję panu Iks, czy panu Igrek? Józef zamyślił się. Rzeczywiście to byłoby wyjście. Sam mógłby na ten czas wyjechać, choćby za granicę. Gdy wróciłby, już byłoby po operacji. – Jeżeli pan nie ma nic przeciw szerszemu omówieniu tej sprawy – łagodnie podsunął Swojski – mógłbym ewentualnie odwiedzić pana? Przyznam się, że mnie kwestia „Tygodnika Niezależnego” obchodzi również osobiście. – Czy... czy... zamierzałby pan... – Kandydować na stanowisko redaktora. Tak się złożyło, że od roku nie prowadzę już swego dziennika i po prostu tęskno mi do pracy, a w „Tygodniku” widzę szerokie dla niej pole. Oto mój adres i telefon. Podał Józefowi swój bilet wizytowy. Ten z kolei wręczył mu swój i powiedział: – Jeżeli pan ma jutro rano czas wolny, miło by mi było, gdyby wpadł pan do mnie do biura. W drzwiach stała pani Krotyszowa: – Buba – odezwała się obojętnym głosem – spodziewam się, że nie wyzwałeś pana Józefa na udeptaną ziemię. – Nie, Basiu – zaśmiał sę Swojski – wymiana kart była raczej manifestacją przymierza. – Zajmij się więc czarnym pokojem. Posłusznie wstał i, skłoniwszy się uprzejmie i z wdziękiem Józefowi, wyszedł. Pani Krotyszowa zajęła jego miejsce: – Jakże się panu podoba ten młody człowiek? – zapytała patrząc w przestrzeń. – Owszem, proszę pani, bardzo. – Tak. On ma swoje zalety. Podobno nawet odznacza się dość znośną inteligencją i sprytem. – Jest bardzo miły. – O tak. Lubią go wszyscy. – Ale wybaczy pani, dlaczego pani powiedziała przy wzmiance o inteligencji pana Swojskiego „podobno”? – Ach, bo ja o tym nic bliższego nie wiem. Widzi pan, jestem bardzo leniwa i nie lubię zmieniać kochanków, bo to zawsze sprawia masę kłopotów. A sądzę, że typ inteligencji Buby znudziłby mnie zbyt szybko. Józefowi zaparło dech w płucach. – Nuda zaś jest jedyną rzeczą, której znieść nie umiem – ciągnęła, nie zmieniając tonu, pani Barbara – dlatego też trzymam się zasady nierozmawiania o rzeczach ogólnych z Bubą, gdyż poza tym jestem z niego zadowolona. Jest młody, wesoły, niehałaśliwy, zdrowy... Tak. On ma dużo zalet. – Oczywiście – chrząknął Domaszko. – Może dziwi pana, że oceniam w nim te właśnie zalety, ale innych nie znam i nie staram się poznać. W ogóle sądzę, że ludzie popełniają głupstwo, starając się poznać rzeczy z natury swej poznawalne. Wierzą oni w truizm, że poznać, to znaczy polubić. Dzieci psują zabawki, by poznać ich mechanizm, a zaspokoiwszy swój popęd badawczy, odrzucają je na śmietnik. My robimy to samo. Przestajemy się interesować obiektami poznanymi. Przypuszczam, że znaczny procent samobójstw wywodzi się z wesołej rady filozofa greckiego, zalecającego poznanie siebie samego. Nie odnosi się to tylko do wad, do tak zwanych wad. Największą zaletą otaczającego nas świata są wady i objawy chorobliwe. One urozmaicają monotonność obrazu. Pan nie znajduje? – Jeżeli cel naszej egzystencji będziemy upatrywali w urozmaiceniu, to ma pani słuszność. – Niech pan mnie nie martwi. Jedyna obawa, jaką żywię, to obawa przed słusznością. Całą pociechą jest to, że w wielowymiarowości, której nie znamy, niemożliwe są absolutne prawdy i że ku naszej radości wciąż możemy stwierdzać, że nie mieliśmy racji, że popełniamy jeden błąd za drugim. Myślenie byłoby w ogóle najgłupszą z funkcji fizjologicznych, gdyby odbywało swą drogę po ubitych szosach, obstawionych nieomylnymi napisami: „rechts gehen – links gehen”, gdyby nie paradowało z pewną siebie miną w kompletnym chaosie, w labiryncie bez wyjścia. – Jednakże musimy po prostu ze względów praktycznych – zaoponował Józef – uznać te a te punkty za aksjomaty. – Dlaczego? – No, bo... bo po prostu ludzkość nie mogłaby stworzyć cywilizacji. Nie mogłaby stworzyć nauk ścisłych, które dały nam tę cywilizację. – I cóż z tego? – wzruszyła ramionami. – Żylibyśmy do dziś dnia w jaskiniach. Nawet gorzej. Bez oparcia myśli na empirycznej prawdzie, że jaskinia chroni od deszczu, chłodu i od wrogów, że kij czy kamień mogą być narzędziem obrony i napadu, prawdopodobnie ludzkość żyłaby w stanie zupełnie nieucywilizowanym. – Wątpię – powiedziała po namyśle – raczej mniemam, że wytworzyłaby inną cywilizację. Jakąś z dzisiejszego punktu widzenia również irracjonalną, jak i nasza byłaby niedorzeczną z tamtego. Czy pan jest humanistą, czy przyrodnikiem? – Humanistą, proszę pani. – Wolę humanistów, przepraszam, wolę ich typ umysłowości. Intelekty ukonstytuowane na apodyktycznościach przyrodoznawstwa, z konieczności ulegają ograniczeniu. – Czy... pani jest zwolenniczką mistycyzmu?– zaryzykował Józef. – Bynajmniej. W ogóle jedyna rzecz, jakiej obecnie jestem zwolenniczką, to powierzchowność Buby. Nie znaczy to, oczywiście, bym miała trwać przy tym upodobaniu. Uśmiechnęła się doń blado i nieobowiązująco. – Przepraszam pana, zdaje się, że ktoś przyszedł. Wstała i wyszła, zostawiając go samego. Siedział potulnie, przypuszczając, że zaraz wróci, lecz minęło pięć minut, dziesięć... Gwar w przyległym pokoju umilkł i zaległa cisza. Józef dyskretnie zajrzał tam: – nikogo nie było. – Dziwny dom – powiedział półgłosem. Przeszedł aż do przedpokoju. Spora liczba palt i kapeluszy przekonała go, że goście nie wynieśli się. Po prostu zapomniano o nim! – Też gościnność! – Był dotknięty i postanowił sobie, że więcej się tu nie pokaże. Odszukał swój kapelusz i rękawiczki i właśnie w chwili, gdy zabrał się do otwierania wielce skomplikowanych zamków przy drzwiach wejściowych, usłyszał za sobą śmiech i szybki tupot. Obejrzał się, jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony, i zobaczył biegnącą wprost na niego ładniutką pokojówkę: – Mój Boże – zaszczebiotała wesoło – zapomnieliśmy o panu! Mruknął coś niewyraźnego i cofnął z klamki rękę jak oparzony, gdyż ta dziewczyna położyła na niej swoją. – Ale pan nie gniewa się? – mizdrzyła się doń z całą bezczelnością. – Nie – bąknął – ale ja spieszę... Sięgnął do kieszeni, chcąc dać jej napiwek, lecz wygląd tej dziwnej pokojówki onieśmielał go i pobrzęczawszy drobnymi w kieszeni kamizelki, wyjął rękę. Ona stała tak blisko, że było to już wręcz nieprzyzwoite, a cofnąć się nie mógł, gdyż w ciasnej framudze drzwi nie było na to miejsca. – Jak się to otwiera? – zapytał czerwieniąc się. – Wie pan – patrzyła mu z kokieterią w oczy – że pan mi się podoba. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie, ale... – Niech pan do nas przychodzi częściej. – O... owszem, możliwe – powiedział, do reszty zdetonowany i pomyślał, że nie wróci tu za żadne skarby i że to jest okropne, gdy pokojówka wygląda jak panna z dobrego domu, a zachowuje się jak kokotka. Wprost nie wiadomo, co w takim wypadku czynić. – A nie miał pan laski? – pytała, wciąż trzymając rękę na klamce. – Nie. – No to do widzenia... – pomału zaczęła otwierać drzwi – do widzenia. Podoba mi się pan i może pocałowałabym pana na pożegnanie, gdyby pan nie był taki nieśmiały. Zaśmiał się nieszczerze. – Mówię prawdę – zapewniła go – no, ale powetujemy to sobie innym razem. Do widzenia. Uchyliła drzwi i skinęła mu główką z miną łaskawej księżniczki. Domaszko był zły, ubawiony, zaintrygowany – w ogóle zdezorientowany. Cieszyło go tylko spotkanie z redaktorem Swojskim. Przebrał się w smoking, przez chwilę myślał o zatelefonowaniu na Wilczą, lecz poniechał zamiaru i tylko polecił Piotrowi na wypadek telefonu powiedzieć, że jest na posiedzeniu. Na dancingach w „Europejskim” bywał dawniej dość często. I teraz spotkał tu wielu znajomych z kółka mecenasostwa Neumanów. Ich samych zobaczył z daleka, siedzących przy stoliku wraz z dwiema starszymi córkami. W tłumie tańczących dostrzegł Rosiczkę w objęciach rozbawionego i nieco spoconego sportowca, narzeczonego Nuny. Pani Neumanowa przywitała go z najsłodszą uprzejmością, Klima obojętnie, mecenas z hałaśliwą serdecznością, a Nuna ironicznie. Po kilku zdawkowych frazesach poprosił Klimę i tańczył sztywno, obejmując jej chudą, wymykającą się z rąk kibić. Gdy orkiestra umilkła, zastali już Rosiczkę przy stole. Była widocznie zemocjonowana, lecz spokojnie podała mu rękę z krótkim: – Dobry wieczór. Znowu kilka zdań mecenasa i tego głupawego sportowca, kilka konwencjonalnych odpowiedzi i zagrała orkiestra. Józef pochylił się przed Rosiczką: – Pani pozwoli? Wstała z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby mu robiła łaskę i zaczęli tańczyć. Szukał w myśli słów, od których należałoby zacząć i wreszcie wykrztusił: – Gorąco tu. A wobec jej milczenia, dodał: – Na korytarzu jest mniej duszno. – Dobrze, przejdziemy tam – powiedziała tak, jakby ją o to prosił, i ruszyła do drzwi. W korytarzu stanęła przy poręczy schodów i zapytała zimno: – Cóż pan chciał mi powiedzieć? – Ja? – zdziwił się, lecz przywoławszy siebie natychmiast do porządku, dodał: – Ja chciałem zaproponować pani, by nie... by przestała na mnie gniewać się... – To wszystko? – rzuciła z wyniosłością śmieszną u tej smarkatej. – No, nie. Chciałem zapytać, dlaczego pani, panno Rosiczko, zdaje się mieć do mnie żal? Przecież ja dla pani żywię serdeczną sympatię. Jeżeli zaś między nami były pewne nieporozumienia... – To się ich w ten sposób nie załatwia – wybuchnęła, wpadając mu w słowo. – No więc w jaki? – W prosty, po męsku. – Przecież mówię po prostu. – Nie. Po prostu – to inaczej – przygryzła drżące usta. – Niech mi pani powie jak, bo sam nie znam innego sposobu. Spojrzała nań niemal z nienawiścią: – Więc dobrze, powiem... Widocznie nie mogła się zdobyć na to, gdyż gniotła w ręku wachlarz. – Powiem – zdecydowała się – prawdziwy mężczyzna postawiłby kwestię tak: kocham panią i ożenię się z panią lub: kocham panią i chcę mieć cię za kochankę, albo: jest mi pani obojętna i proszę na mnie nie liczyć... Tak zrobiłby prawdziwy mężczyzna... – To znaczy – uśmiechnął się Domaszko – że według pani mężczyzna powinien być gburem... – Nie, nie – przerwała mu – ja już mam dość pańskich niedomówień. Proszę o wybranie jednego z trzech wariantów. Żądam tego. Mam prawo tego żądać. – Panno Rosiczko... niech się pani nie denerwuje... – Wcale się nie denerwuję! Żądam wyraźnej odpowiedzi. No!? Strzepnął pyłek z rękawa, dotknął ręką krawata i powiedział: – Więc... bardzo panią lubię i szanuję... życzę pani, proszę mi wierzyć, jak najlepiej, ale na mnie... hm... proszę nie liczyć. – Dziękuję panu i do widzenia – skinęła mu głową i wolno poszła w kierunku sali. Widział, że była blada jak płótno, należało ją też odprowadzić?... Lecz oto zwróciła się doń z uśmiechem: – Nie odmówi mi pan pewnej grzeczności? – Ależ, panno Rosiczko! – zawołał z bolesnym wyrzutem. – Może mi pan zechce oszczędzić min mojej rodziny. Dokończymy tańca i odprowadzi mnie pan do stołu. Wolałabym, by po naszym wyglądzie nie domyślano się treści naszej rozmowy. Oczywiście, zgodził się z tym bez namysłu i gdy po umilknięciu walca znaleźli się przy stoliku mecenasostwa, naśladując Rosiczkę, przybrał wesoły i beztroski wyraz twarzy, do czego zresztą nie potrzebował specjalnie się przymuszać, Z obowiązku zatańczył jeszcze z panną Nuną, po czym wymówiwszy się pilną pracą pożegnał towarzystwo i wrócił do domu z ulgą w sercu: Nareszcie skończyłem tę przykrą historię! Kategoria:Kiwony